Mortal+ Timeline
<< Back 1600s 1674 - Records of a man with the, "Devil's Own Luck" harrowing English occupants of New York City. Held by occultist historians to be the first recorded Atariya in the Americas. 1700s 1741 - A series of fires break out with no apparent explanation, blamed on black and poor white residents. Further investigation notes that some residents saw fire leaping from the hearth of a home to the rest of the building as a man nearby fled. Dismissed as superstition and madness, but believed to be the first recorded psychic - a pyrokinetic - in the Americas. 1776 - Revolution formally breaks out in the British Colonies. Many lesser supernaturals are involved, predominantly in a covert fashion. 1777 - Lesser superntaurals begin to make contact with each other amidst the war forcing them to occasionally display blatantly obvious supernatural powers, forming the "Witchmen's Network" named for their often infernally attributed powers. 1783 - General Washington of the revolutionary army agrees to destroy records of the Witchmen's Network at their request in recognition of their service during the revolution. For a time, the Witchmen's Network remains a secret society and ultimately is relegated to the status of an obscure rumor for modern conspiracy theorists rather than a true historical fact. 1800s 1805 - The Witchmen's Network is contacted by President John Adams, with information gained during his tenure as Washington's Vice President. A brief contract is struck for the Witchmen's Network to enter into the employ of the fledgling United States Government as agents of extraordinary capability. 1812 - War between the United States and Britain breaks out once more. Strange reports of unaffiliated agents with frightening expertise dissimilar to their background arise. Captured agents retain no memory of their actions, only to vanish later having slain their guards. The only common thread appears to be that they appear to be, "Sleeping" in the middle of enacting violence. Termed, "Sleepers" generically later to be corrupted into, "Dreamers". 1843 - Strange plagues arise in failed settlers returning from the Oregon Trail, bearing seemingly impossible symptoms such as inorganic growths. Amputations prove ineffective, even when growths are completely removed. In some cases, amputations regrow in a matter of days to a fully functional limb. These, "Infected" sometimes die by the plague consuming their bodies, other times by lynch mobs. In exceptionally rare cases, they are reported to survive lynching. 1855 - The Witchmen's Network fractures into the Heretic's Refuge in the North, and the Brothers of Penance in the South over ideological differences regarding slavery. 1865 - Civil war ends, the Brothers of Penance are hunted down as separatists and insurgents particularly by Heretic's Refuge members. Considered by the Brothers to be a particularly horrific betrayal, and by the Refuge to be an unspeakably grim but utterly necessary task as the Refuge was instructed to slay their former members, at times blood relatives. 1900s 1915 - Nikola Tesla and Henry Ford meet to discuss the possibility of technology to be worn on the human body, from electromagnetic exoskeletons to vision enhancers. Notes regarding more extreme hypotheses disappear, and the building where they were drafted catches fire. Foul play suspected by both, ending the relationship as they believe the other to be responsible for the theft and subsequent arson.